Body Warp
by emjo1
Summary: This fanfic is purely fun, no point at all. There's a bit of Genta/Riff fluff and a lot of sex, so beware! It's from multiple POVs, BTW, but they are labeled.


~Magenta~  
Frank had invited us into the lab, as he usually did when he made a breakthrough in his experiments. But Riff was the one that did all the work.  
Riff pulls out a huge gun. Columbia gasps. She confessed to me once thar her biggest fear is Frank being shot. Ha! The poor mortal doesn't know that soon enough that will be his demise!  
"Voila! The mind alteraner!" Frank says in his showy voice, taking the gun. "With this, if my creation ever disobeys me, I will be able to change his mind to do whatever I want! Instantly!"  
What an idiot. We've had that technology on our planet for decades, Riff just figured out how to harness it. Frank's just making a big deal to show off for his little groupie.  
"Oh Frankie that's amazing!" She hugged him and kissed him in her bubbly way. I'll admit, it was kinda cute.  
In fact, she was cute. My only friend on earth, other then Riff. I never thought I'd love an earthling. Sure her human stupidity bothered me, but I really did like her. She was sort of like a little sister to me. She was always one step behind us, so I would try to keep her up to date.  
"Riff Raff! Shoot my creation! This way I shall be able to correct him instantaneously!" Frank commands.

~Riff Raff~  
I step up to get onto a box to zap the ray at the crate containing the still fetus sized creature. But then I trip and shoot the ray by accident! And who does it hit but Columbia, Magenta and Frank! They all fall down.  
"Oh god! I've never done it to more then one person at a time!" I panic. If something goes wrong, Frank will have my head!  
"Ohhhhh. What happened?" I hear Columbia's voice. But it's not coming from the groupie's body, it's coming from... Frank...  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Frank screams. Only he's speaking from Magenta!  
"Riff, please tell me you know how to fix this..." Magenta's voice says from Columbia's body. I can hear she's trying not to freak out.  
"No, I don't... But I will! I will... Soon." I say, worried.  
"Wait, so if Frankie's Genta, and Genta's me... Then I'm... FRANK?!" Columbia screams.

~Frank~  
I shouldn't have trusted that klutz with the gun. He's ruined everything!  
"RIFF RAFF! FIX THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! GO! NOW!"  
"But master, we're in the lab now." He responds, worried by my tone.  
I like scaring him. It's fun!  
"Very well. We shall leave. Come on Collie. I mean Magenta. Or uhhhhh..."  
It's really confusing! One of them is me, and the other is the other one... I think. "Come on uhhhh, girls."  
I let Columbia go first as usual, but then...  
"Master? You don't normally go behind me..." Magenta's voice says.  
"Oh. How stupid of me." I feel stupid. But it's really hard!  
So I let my body go first. That's the Columbia. You can really tell by how I'm skipping out the door. In heels. Only she can do that. Plus she's talking a mile a minute about how fun this will be and how she's interested on how it will feel to be a man. Only Columbia could be happy at a time like this.

~Columbia~  
I'm sitting on the bed in the room Genta and I share. Magenta wanted to be alone so she went to Riff's room, knowing he'd be in the lab until he figured this out.  
I'm a man now. I have a whole list of things I need to do until Riff fixes this!  
Yes, I have a list of things I'd do if I were a man. I have many lists. They're fun to make. Keeps you looking forward to anything life brings.  
I take it out from the side drawer of the bed.  
Ok, first on the list is 'take your shirt off in public'. Huh. Well ok. I think there's a grocery store a few miles away.  
I walk into the hall and yell "I'm taking your truck Frank. I'll be back soon."  
He grunts which I take as a yes.  
Wait, I should probably change my clothes to more, civilian clothes.  
Something told me a corset and fishnets wouldn't do in the supermarket.  
I got out a baggy tee shirt I got in high school when I went to Miami as a souvenir. That worked. The pants were tricky though. I ended up putting on my pajama pants. Frank's legs aren't that big, and the crotch on these pants are baggy enough that his privates fit nicely in. A bit small there, but it worked.  
So I got into the car, and drove off.  
I pulled into a parking spot and took off my shirt. Then I walked into the store.  
This feels weird. My nipples and chest exposed to everyone, and nobody cares! Why do they even care if you're a girl? Boobs are just just a body part, like an ear or a foot. Nothing bad.  
Maybe I should do this when I'm myself...  
No, I'm gonna get shot.  
Ok, I should probably buy something.  
Is there anything I need?  
Let's check that list again. Ooooooooo, perfect! "Buy a condom"  
Sounds interesting.  
I walked over to the drug section.  
Let's see. Her Pleasure, Lubricated, Banana Flavored... Why is it flavored?  
Oh wait.  
Yum.  
This one seems right! Extra Large! Frankie's package is pretty big!  
Ok, this one it is. Let's pay for this.  
I get to the cash register.  
Damn it! A line. Lines suck.  
Wait, I can't speak in my own voice! It's so high! It's even too high for a girl! Well, I gotta try my best to lower it I guess.  
I put the pack on the counter.  
"Five fifty sir." The cashier says.  
"Ok." I say in my deepest voice. It's still too high. I get out the money.  
"Ummmmm, thanks." He says confused at my voice.  
"Ok..." I respond.  
That was awkward! Not cause I was buying condoms, but cause of the voice thing. Buying condoms isn't as weird as people make it out to be.  
Alright, time to go back home!

~Frank~  
How the hell did that idiot mess up so badly! I thought he was a genius or something! He's just a twit!  
I'm pacing around the room, and then I see myself in the mirror.  
Hey, I have boobs! My corsets will fit perfectly right now!  
I start looking around in my room. Where is it?  
I'm looking for my favorite corset.  
Ahhh, here we are!  
I get it on. I look fabulous! Why doesn't Magenta wear corsets more often? It works really well on her body! And look at these legs!  
Hey wait a minute. I have boobs, a vagina... I can feel them all I want!  
I take off all my clothes, lay face down on the bed and just, feel! I squeeze the boobs, feel into the vagina... Wait a minute. Wait a minute! That feels great! I think I found Magenta's g-spot! Why the hell don't men feel this great while masturbating? Sure it feels good, but damn! This is heaven! I could do this all day! I can hear myself orgasming. It feels so good!  
Then I roll over onto my stomach and just run the hands up and down on the body.  
I've always wanted to be a woman. Why was I so mad that I became what I wanted?  
Well I guess I needed a reason to be mad at Riff... But god I hope he doesn't fix this problem! I love being a woman! I feel like my life is finally compleat! Maybe life has seen how much I've tried to be one and decided 'enough with the make-up and cheap wig! Time for that man to become what he needs to be!'  
I doubt that. I don't believe in anyone higher then me.  
But I do know this is who I was meant to be!  
Now I'm just lying here, on my bed, happy as ever.  
"Man, I feel like a woman!" I half heartedly sing to myself.  
That song has never been so true!

~Magenta~  
I'm a human. I'm a fucking human.  
I don't normally like to swear, but god damn it, I think at a time like this I should swear!  
I'm sitting on Riff's bed. Suddenly I flop down.  
Arrrrrg! Why does this have to happen? This is the only problem I have with Riff. He's a scientist. He makes amazing inventions. But sadly, he doesn't ever think to look for side affects.  
And when I volunteer as test dummy, things always go wrong. Like my hair.  
He was testing out ex-ray glasses on me when I was about 14. I didn't mind cause at that point, we had shared our love for one another, so we'd seen each other naked before, so there was no problem. Well, the electrons basically shot out of the glasses to me making my hair shoot up into frizzy strings all over. I eventually got the strands to go down, but it hasn't been manageable since.  
And here I am. The worst outcome of any of his experiments ever. I am a human. A primitive land ape.  
Sure, I can still do anything a Transylvanian can do. My brain is still the same. But the body is really were you can tell a Transylvanian from anything else. To a human, the differences are highly insignificant. But when you know what to look for, it's obvious.  
Paler skin, boney face, and a smile an earthling might think of as 'awkward'. Frank might have adapted his smile to a more human one, but I refuse to lose anything from my heritage. I am Transylvanian and proud! But now... Oh now that part of me is gone, in place of... THIS!  
Weird pink hair, dumb peachy skin... Human! Nothing against Columbia of course. But she is human, and I am not.  
And Frank! Ohhhh Frank! He's stolen enough from me, and now he's even taken away my body? God knows what he's doing to myself! Probably something either erotic, or abusive. That's all he does to people. Uses and abuses.  
But for god's sake, why couldn't I have gotten his body, he gotten Columbia's, and Columbia gotten mine? Columbia loves him more then anything (I know, she's told me multiple times!) so she wouldn't care what he did! I'm sure she'd rather love it! And I don't think she cares who she's in cause she'd make the most of it no matter what. Her and her dang perkiness!  
But best of all for that scenario would be that I could get Frank! I would beat him, and kick him, and do everything he ever did to Riff and I. And that's a lot. I don't think he realizes we don't consider it 'rough sex'. I'm sorry, but it's not rough sex if you wake up the next morning with a black eye and bruises up and down your arm.  
Columbia's lucky. She's never seen the dark side of Frank.

~Frank~  
I'm still lying on the bed.  
Masturbation is so great, I wonder what sex feels like as a woman... I need to try it!  
"Columbia? Have you come back yet?" I call.  
"Yeah Frankie!" She responds in her shrill voice.  
"Come into my room." I say.  
"Okkie Dokkie!" She giggles.  
I see the door open and she freezes. I guess she's surprised to see me naked.  
"Magenta?!" She yells. "Oh wait, that is you, right Frankie...?" She says confused.  
"Yes, it's me." I smile.  
"Oh. Ok." She gingerly walks in.  
"I was just wondering... What it feels like... When you're a girl..."  
"Oh! You wanna have sex? Well it's not on my list, but why not?"  
"List?" What does that mean?  
"Never mind, I'll explain later. Right now lets..."  
I don't let her finish her sentence. I pull her down on the bed in a passionate kiss. I take her pants off. She isn't wearing underwear (I guess she couldn't find any that fit) or a shirt, so that makes my life a whole lot easier.  
Then, stuff happens. In and out... Of me! It's like butt sex, only in front! It feels strange, but amazing, like I'm losing my virginity for the first time!  
Riff better not fix that machine!

~Magenta~  
"Riff?" I call as I walk up and down the hallways. "Riffy?"  
"Magenta, I'm still in the lab!" He responds.  
I walk in. "Riff, you have to fix that gun soon! I can't stand being a human!" I fall into his arms.  
"It feels wrong holding you like this as that earthling girl..."  
"It's me inside Riff, but if you don't fix it soon, you'll have to develop a liking for pink hair and peach skin!"  
"Well I'm pretty much done. I can probably do it now."  
"Wait! You should test it first."  
"How?"  
"I know! I'll go outside and catch a few animals and we'll see if we can switch their bodies and put them back to their normal ones."  
"Alright. Good luck my beautiful sister."  
"I won't need it." I kiss him on the forehead.  
Then I run out of the castle.  
I am an animal caller by trade, but I chose to give up my carrier to stay with Riff. There are certain Transylvanians who can call animals, and I am one. I whistle different tunes to attract different animals. Sure we have different varieties on our planet, but the basic calls are the same. Bird calls attract any bird, Transylvanian or not. Same with dogs, cats, rodents and bugs.  
I do a rodent call and a bird call. What I get is five chipmunks, two rats, a squirrel, a bluebird, three woodpeckers and six ducks.  
I pick up the squirrel, a rat, and one of the ducks and bring them inside to the lab.  
"Here. Shoot" I say to Riff as I put them on a desk.

~Riff Raff~  
I'm shaking as I point at the creatures. Nothing destroys my confidence like a failed experiment.  
"Ok..." I close my eyes and pull the trigger.  
I open my eyes and see the three animals chirping, squeaking and quacking... In the bodies they don't belong in. I smile. It worked.  
Magenta whistles some sort of tune that calms them all down.  
"Back away Genta, and I'll shoot again." I say, and I see her cross her fingers as she walks backward.  
I shoot again. I refuse to open my eyes till I know what happened, for fear of something horrific happening.  
"What happened Genta?" I say, panic infused in my voice.  
"I gotta get them to speak so I can know." Then she whistles another tune.  
They all make noises.  
"Riff, it worked! It really worked! All the animals are what they should be!" She says excitedly.  
I open my eyes, excited and surprised I could really do that.  
"Come on Riffy, we have to find the others to switch back! I think they're in Frank's room." She pulls me away. I've never seen her so perky!  
She runs into the room. It's dark. I hear moaning. Oh god. Don't tell me they're...  
"Come to join the party?" Frank says from the bed. As Magenta. Too weird.  
"Better then that! Riff, shoot!" Magenta says as she stands in front of the bed. I don't think she knows what they're doing. She can be quite naive at times.  
"NO!" I hear Frank and Columbia scream, just as I shoot.

~Magenta~  
I realize what Frank and Columbia were doing, as I open my eyes, and find Frank laying on me. And we're both naked. This is awkward...  
Frank opens his eyes too. I can see him blush. I knew he was doing something sexual! No surprise there! But Columbia, really?  
He gets off of me, and stands up. I wrap the sheets around me. Sure, all of them have seen me naked before, but not all at once. Frank loves them, but I hate orgies. I never get into his when he has them. Riff as well. We prefer one on one sex. It's much more personal.  
Then Frank, butt naked, looks down at himself, then at me, then back at himself, then at me. With each look, he looks angrier and angrier. I can tell he's going to blow his lid any second now. But why?

~Frank~  
"RIFF RAFF! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yell to him. I'm his prince! He's supposed to wait for my command to do anything!  
"Y-y-you... You wanted it fixed!" He stammers.  
It's true. But will I admit that? No.  
"You still should have asked! Zap us again." I command.  
"But why?" Magenta asks, hands folded on the sheets over her chest.  
"I like being a woman! Why do you think I wear all the make-up and the corset and the wig? I like it better!" I yell.  
"But Frankie, it suits you, all those things. You as yourself. As a woman, it would be trashy. On you, it's confidence!" Columbia comes and places her hands on my shoulder, pulls my face down, and licks it.  
"Oh Collie!" I flirt.  
"Wouldn't it be fine to stay as we are, and not change?" She whispers in my ear.  
"I guess so..." I say.  
"Wanna continue where we left off?" She says, seducing me.  
"Alright..." I pull her to the bed. Magenta jumps off, grabs her clothes from off the floor and starts walking away with Riff.  
"JUST A SECOND!" I stop them at the door and point to Riff "You're not getting away so easily! I'll think of a punishment for not getting my permission... Later..." I say the last part smiling at Columbia as I start to take off her clothes.

~Riff Raff~  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble Riffy" Magenta says as we walk down the hall.  
"It's ok Magenta. Anyway, I wanted it done. I didn't want to be dating that pink haired idiot anyway."  
Magenta looks hurt.  
"Sorry... I know she's your friend and all..." I say sheepishly.  
"No, it's ok. You don't like her and that's fine. You let me like her, and that's all I ask." She puts her arm on my shoulder.  
I hold her waist and pull her tighter.  
"Thanks."  
"I am so glad Collie saved us. Sure you're gonna get punished... But at least not as bad as you could have been!" Magenta says.  
"Sister, I would have lived through a thousand punishments to have you as you are now." I kiss her on the forehead.  
"I love you Riff" she smiles at me.


End file.
